


Heart of the Swarm

by TravelingSoul



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: AU, Carring Queen, Changelings, Queen Mother - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelingSoul/pseuds/TravelingSoul
Summary: An old poem I wrote for Queen Chrysalis.I wrote it during Season 3 or 4 so it isn't very accuret for the cannon show.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poems from Equestria





	Heart of the Swarm

I am the queen of the swarm,  
and I protect it from any harm.  
I rule whit hearth of gold,  
And whit hooves iron cold.  
I try to feed my children,  
I won't let them whiter.  
All we need is simple love,  
And nothing less nothing more.  
But all we just got is fear,  
So we always need to steal.  
We don't like to hurt others,  
But we need to fight our hunger.  
To show our true self,  
All we need is just a chance.  
I am Chrysalis the queen,  
The hearth of the swarm which led.


End file.
